Y'beautiful
by whataboutlacey
Summary: (If Beth was never abducted) Daryl & Beth lived on their own from the prison's downfall and are pregnant with their first child and a little bump happens in the morning. Short & sweet prompt.


Daryl's eyes slowly opened, his head looking at the window beside him and the bed. Birds gently sang as the sun rose. It was just light enough outside for it to be visibly dark. He loved this time of the day.

He turned over to his side facing Beth and her large belly. He rose up the sheets over his bare chest and stared at her while she slept. It was hot, unlike how it was the night before, and their blankets had all been kicked off in the middle of the night.

Beth shifted slightly in her sleep. Daryl marveled at just how pregnant she actually was. Another 2 more months and they would have a family. Ever since they lost their previous family after losing the prison to the Governor's attacks, they thought there would only ever be just the two of them in their own little world.

Beth whimpered a little in her sleep, bringing Daryl back from reminiscing about the past. She scrunched her eyebrows and brought her hand to her stomach. Daryl looked on worryingly and propped himself up on his elbow to face her properly.

"Beth" He whispered in his deep growl-like voice, tracing his finger on her shoulder. It didn't do the trick and Beth continued to groan in, what it seemed to be, pain.

"Babe, wake up" He said a bit louder, shaking her shoulder. Beth lifted her head as she woke up to Daryl's voice. She looked over to where he was before scrunching her eyes.

"Aah" She let out. She fell back down to her pillow and placed her hands on her face. Daryl went into immediate survival mode. Her breathing became heavy and slow.

"What is it, what's happenin'?" He eagerly asked. Beth simply shook her head and grabbed for Daryl's hand to squeeze it. Daryl put his free hand on her belly.

"Is it the baby? What's goin' on?" His voice a lot louder now, his eyes wide in fear. Beth squeezed his hand one last time before letting out a deep sigh. She let her hand fall from her face and she let out a small laugh. Daryl kept his hand in hers and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What in the hell was that?" He eyed her entire body. Beth let out another giggle and she turned her head to face Daryl.

"Braxton Hicks" She said with a smile. Daryl still looked as confused as ever.

"And what the hell does that mean?" He asked her. It was obvious he was still worried for her, despite her giggles and smiles. Beth gave him another small laugh before turning completely to face him.

"They're like practice contractions. You know, like before the actual labor" She told him. Daryl looked at where the baby was and went back to Beth.

"So you're not hurt or nothin'?" He asked slowly. Beth leaned forward to kiss him. She went back to her position and shook her head, smiling. Daryl let out a sigh of relief before falling onto his pillow.

"Gave me a goddamn heart attack, woman" He eyed her from where he lay and saw she was still keeping a smile on her face. He couldn't help but give a small smile of his own. He turned to her again and kissed her passionately.

They broke the kiss and Beth took in a deep breath before bringing her hands to her stomach.

"God, I can't wait to get this thing outta me" She grumbled. She felt the bed shift a little and she smelled his woodsy scent.

"Sexy as ever, if ya ask me" He whispered into her ear. She giggled with him and pushed him away.

"Shut up, you don't have to carry this giant bulk of heaviness for 9 months" She eyed her finger as it ran along his arm that was resting on the bed. He stared into her eyes.

"Hey" He lifted her chin up to look at him. She took the look of him in the morning. He looked so bare yet strong in these early hours. His beard was coming in and his hair was still long.

"Y'beautiful" He told her. Beth slowly let her smile fall before touching the side of his face, brushing against his stubble. She let her fingers run on through some of his hair.

"I love you" She kept her hand by his face and looked at his blue eyes. Daryl gave a subtle growl in the back of his throat before reaching over to her. He cupped her face as he kissed her. They both shifted to become comfortable. Beth ended up on top of Daryl's lap. Entwined with one another, Daryl brought his kisses down along her neck. Beth lost her hands in her hair once again and closed her eyes.

Just as Daryl placed another kiss on her jaw, he felt a small kick in between them. He leaned back to look at her and their baby. He smiled in the corner of his mouth and chuckled.

"Whatcha doin', ya lil' booger, huh?" He teased the bulging belly in front of him. He grabbed it gently and Beth laughed. This would be a common occurrence whenever the baby interrupted them. Daryl bent down to kiss it. Beth lifted herself off of Daryl's lap and resumed her sleeping position, but this time cuddled up against Daryl's chest.

"I think I'm gonna get another couple minutes of sleep, or ya know…hours" She said as she yawned.

"You do what you gotta do" He replied. He bent down to kiss her head as he too closed his eyes.


End file.
